At present, as a kind of emerging network services, mobile Internet services which combine advantages of mobile networks and the Internet can provide various kinds of services including voice services, data services, image services and multimedia services etc. to users through smart phones which constitute an important part in mobile Internet services. Application client programs having specific functions can be run on smart phones and interact with application servers through smart phones to provide personalized, content-correlated and interactive application experience to users. With the increasing popularity of smart phones, more and more users have gotten used to implementing common services in their daily lives and daily work through mobile phone terminals, e.g. chatting, or transmitting and receiving mails through mobile phones, etc.
However, the following problems are exposed gradually with the explosion of mobile Internet services in smart phones:
since a long connection to an application server needs to be established for each application on a smart phone when an existing mobile Internet service is implemented, and n long connections will be established to application servers if n applications are run on a smart phone. The large number of smart phones will result in a large number of long connections in the mobile Internet if multiple connections are established in each smart phone, which greatly influences the network performance of the mobile Internet. In addition, a link detection packet will be initiated periodically on each long connection to perform detection, which results in a large number of detection packets in a network. These additional signaling loads brings about a great deal of additional wireless channel distribution and establishment performed by the mobile Internet, thus resulting in problems of call drop, access failures and network congestion, etc.
In addition, due to the huge amount of application data, most of which are uncompressed, of smart phones compared with traditional mobile phones, a large amount of data traffic is generated to have a great impact on the bandwidth of the whole mobile Internet. When a bottleneck is encountered to the bandwidth of the mobile Internet, various mobile Internet applications cannot be treated differently and some real-time and high-priority applications cannot be treated preferentially. When an application server needs to push a data message to a smart phone application client actively, it usually fails because the smart phone application client is offline, which influences use of mobile Internet services.
Meanwhile, for a service provider of an application, since each terminal which uses the application needs to establish a long connection with an application server, an extremely large number of long connections need to be established by the application server in the case that there is a large number of terminals. Because the number of connections established by each application server is limited, the application provider has to implement the function by using many application servers, which increases the establishment difficulty of the application provider.
Therefore, since in the mobile Internet of the prior art, application servers perform data interaction with terminal application clients via end-to-end connections, the number of connections is growing at an exponential speed with the increase of the number of terminals and applications, which not only increases consuming of network resources by mobile Internet applications, but also brings about a great impact on the mobile Internet and greatly influences the network performance of the mobile Internet, thereby further increasing the establishment difficulty of application providers.